Thanksgiving Missunderstanding
by josiemausconn
Summary: Gibbs notices that Jenny looks stressed for Thanksgiving. They end up having dinner together with their families, but what happens when the parents jump to conclusions about something? In this fic, Jasper Shepard is still alive.


Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was walking up to Director Shepard's office. It was Thanksgiving Day, and he was checking to see if she had gone home or not. He greeted her secretary Cynthia on the way up, and opened the door.

"Jen—" he started, but then he noticed she was on the phone. Jenny glared at him.

"Yes, sorry sir, everything's fine," Jenny said into the phone. 'SecNav,' she mouthed to Gibbs. He nodded understandingly and took a seat on her couch.

"Yes sir, I understand the proposition. But I don't think it would work in order to benefit NCIS. Yes, thank you. Good bye." Jenny hung up the phone with a bang.

"What do you want Jethro?" she said exasperatedly.

"You need to go home Jen," Gibbs said. Jenny shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. Gibbs cut her off. "No. It's Thanksgiving; you should be at home, not at work." Jenny shook her head again.

"I can't Jethro. I have paperwork to do before I can even _leave_ the office, and then I have to go grocery shopping. My father's coming for dinner, and I haven't even started cooking. I don't even have a turkey," uttered Jenny. Gibbs grabbed Jenny's coat from her closet, the corners of his mouth turning up in a slight smile when he noticed it smelt entirely of her. He wrapped it around her shoulders, despite her protests, grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"You're going home." Gibbs said.

"Weren't you listening to me? I can't Jethro!" Jenny said, trying to keep her cool, but it was obvious she was stressed.

"Well you're not listening to me. You're not going to your home; you're going to my home. Turns out my father is coming for Thanksgiving dinner, and wouldn't it be nice if the four of us could share it together?" Gibbs said, with one arm around her shoulder casually, leading her out into the hallway. Jenny stopped walking abruptly and turned to face Gibbs so that their faces were only millimeters apart.

"Really?" Jenny gaped, just like a kid. Gibbs grinned and nodded, quite tempted to steal a kiss, but decided to wait. The two walked down the steps and into the bullpen, which was vacant. They stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the main floor. Jenny kept looking at Gibbs.

"Why are you doing this?" Jenny asked Gibbs. He shrugged.

"I know you're stressed. I probably don't help," Jenny laughed at that, "so this is the least I could do." Gibbs replied. Jenny took a step closer to him, stood on her tiptoes (as best as she could in high heels,) and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And what was that for?" he asked, trying not to sound displeased. Jenny shrugged, and cuddled into Gibbs' embrace.

When the two got to Gibbs' house, Gibbs sent Jenny up to change into something more comfortable until dinner. Jenny always kept an overnight bag in her car, but she decided to go with something _much_ more comfortable. She descended the stairs wearing one of Gibbs' old NIS shirts and a pair of his sweatpants, tied around the waist, as they were too big for her. Gibbs was busy in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner, and turned around when she entered. Her appearance wasn't what he expected.

"Not complaining," he muttered. Jenny laughed.

"What can I help with?" she asked. He assigned her something to help make. By the time they were finished with the meal, it was just about time for the guest to arrive. Jenny had called her father and notified him about the address change. Gibbs sent Jenny up to change (again) into something nice for dinner. She reappeared in a black off the shoulder dress, casual but stunning, and light make-up, but Gibbs thought she looked beautiful as ever. Then he changed into a suit jacket and pants, and Jenny thought he didn't look too bad himself. Suddenly, as they were admiring each other, the doorbell rang. Gibbs went to answer it and saw Jasper Shepard standing there.

"Jen!" he called, and Jenny came running.

"Dad! I'm so glad you could come!" Jenny said, giving her dad a big hug.

"I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see my daughter, and meet her new boyfriend!" Jasper said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Umm I'm not—" Gibbs started, glancing at Jenny.

"Oh right! Dad, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jethro, this is my dad." Jenny said. Gibbs looked surprised that she agreed with what her dad said. Maybe not agreed, but definitely didn't argue with it. Only moments later, Gibbs' father arrived.

"Good to see ya dad," Gibbs said, patting his father on the shoulder. "Jen, this is my dad."

"She's beautiful Leroy, how did you end up with her?" Jackson Gibbs said. Gibbs and Jenny just smiled. The four adults sat down at the table filled with food. Gibbs sat on one side with Jenny, and the two fathers sat on the other side. Jackson and Jasper made steady conversation through the meal, and Jenny and Gibbs tried to, but they were mainly trying to hear what their fathers were talking about, because it seemed the subject was their relationship. Once the meal was over, they all stood up, stretched. Gibbs offered for everyone to stay for a beer, but they declined.

"But it was good seeing you Jenny, nice to meet you Jethro." Jasper said.

"Yes, good to see you son. Glad to meet you Miss Shepard," said Jackson with a wink. "Now aren't you going to kiss the girl goodnight?" Jethro widened his eyes and looked at Jenny. She smiled and leaned in. Their lips met, and it felt like Paris all over again. Their minds were spinning, each inhaling the other's scent, and kissing for the first time in years. Once the need for oxygen was apparent they broke apart, to hear Jackson and Jasper's applause. They said their good-byes again, and the older men left.

"I believe it's time I get to know you again, Jen," said Gibbs, reaching down and placing his lips on hers again.


End file.
